Ilex Forest Experience
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Just one experience could change the outcome of how your view to another person is... and might end up into a confession. At the same time... who ends up with Lyra? Is it Silver or Ethan?


**Author's Note:**_ Anyways, this takes place in the Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver game... the special Celebi event. I just kinda... well... felt that __**'event'**__ didn't give-out the emotions of the characters of Ethan and Lyra much so I decided to make a fanfic about it and explore what they thought more... and practically changed lots of parts like how both meet and etc...but I still took some minor dialogues from the game._

_I suggest everyone to read and review (no flames)... and possibly please add this story to your favourite if you liked the story. (Please? ***Puppy dog eyes***)_

* * *

**Fanfic: Ilex Forest Experience**

* * *

**At Ilex Forest...**

**(Ethan's Point Of View)**

"**MARILL! COME BACK!"** I shouted frantically as my Marill started running around the forest, but it was understandable. _"Marill was always... energetic? Okay, maybe Marill is more of a hyper active type of pokemon- if there was such a type like that, I'm actually amazed that around all other Pokemon I've seen, Marill has the astounding feet to run so fast- for a heavy rounded body it has."_ I thought as I carefully walked through the forest in a fast pace, there was a LARGE possibility of lots and lots of bug type pokemon suddenly swarming around my back or on my front, so I took careful steps.

"**Hey Marill? You're here? So I guess Ethan is also here huh?"** A soft voice from afar said. _"I can only guess that voice, I knew that voice instantly. IT HAD TO BE HER."_ I thought as I facepalmed myself.

I started to advance my footsteps more so I can finally reach my Marill and her_. "What could she be doing here of all places? In Ilex Forest...? Then again, I just happened to pass by here too... So I actually have no reason either, so I actually can't blame her."_ I said with a sigh.

Now, I knew that SHE and Marill were closer now, I just took a small turn and shouted at the two, **"Lyra! What are you doing—"**

I stopped in my tracks and my mouth became WIDELY opened... I'm embarrassed at moments were my mouth is widely opened while drooling but... Right now, all I can think of was THAT pokemon. There was a green floating pokemon with Lyra and OF COURSE I know what pokemon it was...

...

...

...

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A CELEBI?!"** I reacted, HOW, WHEN AND WHY DID SHE GET A LEGENDARY POKEMON?!

* * *

**(Lyra's Point of View)**

"**I should have known that this was going to happen..."** I said as I facepalmed myself, I should have hidden Celebi right away when I saw Ethan's Marill but I couldn't possibly do that.

"**GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION!"** Ethan yelled at me frantically both flapping his arms up and down, practically showing that he was definitely freaking out.

Ethan was a simple, cute, loving boy, who adores pokemon. And I had to admit to myself, HE WAS CUTE when he was freaking out.

I chuckled and gave Ethan a reassuring smile, **"Well, it's a VERY long story, but let's just say me and Celebi are friends."**

"**Friends...?"** Ethan said as he kept looking at Celebi, who was smiling alot and it was facing the shrine in the Ilex Forest.

"**Lyra... Do you know the legend of that shrine?"** Ethan asked me, returning to normal and getting his composure back and finally being calm.

Though... embarrassingly... I didn't know the legend of the shrine at all... All I know that there was this shrine here... called the Ilext Forest Shrine... and that's practically all... **"Errr... The legend of the shrine?"** I repeated.

"**You saved the whole Johto region, have 16 badges, defeated Team Rocket, and probably faced Leaf, one of the greatest female trainers, ALSO faced Red, Leaf's boyfriend, and practically the STRONGEST trainer among the whole region and is practically the one who saved the Kanto region, have a legendary pokemon with you... BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE LEGEND OF THIS SHRINE?!"** Ethan said, pointing obsessively at the shrine, HE was purposely making me look dumb.

"**Ehem...! Then fine! Tell me! What's the legend of this shrine?!"** I said in a rather high pitched tone, it was obvious my voice had a hint of frustration and annoyance from Ethan.

Ethan then came closer to me, 'eagerness' of telling the story was on his face. **"They say... that people disappear when they tamper with it!"**

I just rolled my eyes, so THAT was the story? I'm guessing he just made up the story... **"Oh really Ethan? Are you kidding—"**

And with that, my Celebi started to shine.

"Celebi...?" I mentioned the pokemon's name. But then, suddenly the whole surrounding area around us started to flash, I noticed that Ethan's Marill started running away, and seems it succeeded running away behind some tress though.

The two of us could only be in awe as it seemed that the whole area was changing, and the light intensified around us and it was so blinding that me and Ethan had to shut our eyes. Though, if we were surprised earlier, we were shocked instead right now.

"Where are we?" Ethan said breathlessly as he turned around to make sure if he was seeing correctly.

"Ilex Forest has disappeared!" Ethan said then with a long pause, he started blabbering more and more afterwards, "That's not it. It's more like we have been transported somewhere else?"

Though, the things he was saying was not passing through my head, I could only stare at Celebi and the area again and again. Then, a sound attracted my attention. I turned around to see Ethan trying to tune his radio.

"Lyra! Something is strange!" Ethan said as he listened to his radio and explained that the date was from three years ago.

"Three... three years ago...?" I repeated. THREE. YEARS. AGO.

Both me and Ethan then looked at Celebi who was smiling expectantly, looking like he purposely sent us here.

"**That explains it! Celebi must have caused all this! My grandpa once told me that Celebi can travel through time using it's mystic power called Time Travel!"** Ethan explained while he was jumping in joy.

"**Celebi must have taken us back in time! LITERALLY!"** Ethan repeated and looks at Celebi in fascination once more. **"Celebi... why did you time travel us here?"** I asked to little green pokemon but then it pointed his finger from a noise we suddenly heard...

Ethan was still amazed by the whole area and the thought of being in the place three years ago... **"It's amazing! We time travelled! I wonder—"**

"**Quiet Ethan..."** I hushed the boy to make sure what I was hearing...

"**You...!"**

"**Someone... is talking from afar...?"** I said then I looked at Celebi... maybe the reason why I was sent here was to overhear this discussion? But I couldn't quite pinpoint the location of the discussion until Ethan suddenly popped up from behind me and tapped me, **"Lyra, there is someone else besides us! Let's go find out who!"**

We kind of went to our 'stalking' positions, or that's how Ethan would describe what we're doing right now. I took a peep and... I immediately realized the red haired boy shouting at the guy in a black hat. I knew Ethan was about to say something but I covered his mouth and we both listened silently to the discussion.

"**You told me... you were the number one in the world!"**

"**Are you gonna quit?"**

"**What are you going to do now?!"**

For a long moment, the air was filled with silence, the red haired boy was waiting for an answer, I took a deep heavy sigh... this was one of the few moments I saw Silver frustrated so much. My eyes were filled with sadness, maybe this was the reason why Silver was always aiming for the top? Whenever I would meet Silver along my adventure, he would bump me and start running, it was always like that. The man in the black hat finally broke the silence...

"**One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on..."**

"**I will go solo... for now..."**

"**So that one day I will form a stronger organization!"**

I could see... so much hate from Silver's eyes, his fists were tightening and along with his anger— there was anguish.

"**What aspect of you was number one?"**

"**Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child!"**

I could see the man in the black hat remove his hat and I realized... this was Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket**... "So this was what the discussion was all about..."** I said as I looked at Silver... How was Silver related to this man? How was Silver related to the leader of Team Rocket?

"**Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power... That's what an organization is... That's the strength of an organization!"**

"**I failed... to make the best use of my subordinates' potential...!"**

"**But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"**

My eyesight wasn't lying to me, this was REALLY Giovanni, the relationship between Silver and this man was bugging me... could this be the reason why Silver was always... angry...? Hatred was always filled into Silver? Could this be the man responsible for all of Silver's misdeeds?

"**I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!"**

Finally the thing that shocked me the most happened today— seeing Silver cry, it wasn't tears of joy, it wasn't tears of hatred... I was shocked to see... Tears of sadness.

"**One day... you will understand..."**

I could see Giovanni wearing his hat again but all I was more worried at Silver.

"**I don't want to understand you!"**

"**I will never become someone like you!"**

"**A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards!"**

"**I will become strong!"**

"**I will become a stronger man by myself!"**

"**ALL"**

"**BY"**

"**MYSELF!"**

Then as Silver let out his hatred and sadness, he ran and he accidentally bumped me... just like how he did the first time I met him, for a split second, I looked at his face and it was still full of sadness and hatred... Then the feelings from the bottom of my heart came, I wanted to comfort him! I wanted to somehow lessen his pain! I wanted to... comfort him.

"**What are you staring at?!"** Silver shouted as he pushed me away and started running away, the split second of seeing his face and the opportunity of comforting him was gone.

"**Who does he think he is? That was unnecessary!"** Ethan said with a grumble though curiosity started to come from Ethan more, **"But what were they talking about? The revival of Team Rocket...? They say that Team Rocket was removed from the Kanto region by a child three years ago. So this really is three years ago!"**

I could hear that Ethan was probably saying something, but I wasn't listening yet again, all I could think of was Silver, and how he felt, now... I started to wonder... Does he still carry the pain he has shown right now up until the current time? Then as I was staring at the field, it started to change again.

"**Oh no... It's happening again! It's Celebi's Time Travel!"** Ethan said as he suddenly clutched onto me and I blushed... That's when I realized, I had feelings for two persons, when I first met Ethan, he was so gullible, cute and kindhearted, it was true that Silver was the complete opposite... but now, with the truth that I learned because of this time travel... I wondered who was Silver really before he became a person full of anger and hatred?

...

...

...

* * *

**After Days has passed...**

**Somewhere...?**

After the whole timetravel incident, everything was back to the way it was... I had a fight against Giovanni and won with the help of Celebi and my trusted pokemon. During that day I said my goodbye to Ethan since he needed to go back to the Pokemon Day Care Center along with his Marill. I could still remember what the young energetic boy said;

"_**Travelling through time sure doesn't feel good."**_

And that... he smiled—that wide, big, kind, happy smile.

"_**Lyra! You never cease to inspire great adventures! It sure was an exhausting day, though I better get going. See you!"**_

I giggled at what the boy said and smiled, it was nice having a friend like him. I still remembered what I did after he said that...

"_**Ilex Forest Shrine..." **I said slowly as I took a slow inspection on it one last time..._

_Then, I turned my head slowly to Celebi and gave it a warm smile**, "Well, you better return to my pokeball for now, you wouldn't want someone seeing you around would you?"** The green bodied pokemon then nodded and took it's last flight around the forest and came back pretty fast**. "Return."** I said as a red light zapped the pokemon and made it's way inside. I took one last look at the shrine along with the pokeball that contained Celebi, all I could say was the word **"Thank you..."**_

_I had to thank it... and especially Celebi... because now I knew what Silver's past was... And now, somehow, I understood the red haired boy a little bit more..._

And... because of that adventure... I am here now at a 'certain' person's house. After some thought... I thought that I should tell 'him' what I feel. I loved both Silver and Ethan, but I decided that I should start deciding between the two, which one did I love more? After some factors that happened in the time travel event, I decided I would ask 'him' what he feels about me... and that I would admit the truth of what I felt about him...

And here it goes...

I turned around to see 'him', he seemed to be shocked seeing me, though that was to be expected.

I took the courage to speak...

"**Can I ask something...?"**

"**I didn't expect you to be here but fine, what is it?"**

"**Do you like... as in 'like' me...?"**

"**Why do you say that...?"**

"**Because... I like... no— I love you..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**..."**

"**I know this is so sudden but it's just that—"**

Before I could finish what I was saying, 'he' suddenly kissed me— who knew 'his' kiss was sweet? I expected it would be... not 'sweet'? Though, It was gentle, yet you could feel what he feels deep inside with the simple bliss of a kiss... what his past was. But even so, my heart started to beat more... not because I was happy, no, it was because of love. Because I knew that this kiss symbolized one thing... 'He' loved me back against all odds. His gentle lips that always spoke back to me in an 'angry' manner became soft as he spoke;

"**Don't worry... I love you too."**

**End of Fanfic**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _The __**ending**__ is purposely a... __**puzzle**__, I gave some__** 'hints'**__ on who Lyra visited, if you know__** 'him'**__ a lot, you could probably guess who it is. That's all, tell me what you think of the story by reviewing, and if you love the story, please add it to your favourites._

_P.S. If you find some grammar mistakes, I apologize._


End file.
